A Maelstrom's Princess
by Wolfspane00
Summary: After becoming a genin after the Forbidden Scroll Incident, Naruto learns a little of his heritage. Strengthen's by his parent's words, Naruto strives to become a splendid ninja and Hokage. But the sudden entry of an alien princess and being engaged to said princess may hinder that progress. Naruharem. Strong, Smart Naruto.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, and To Love Ru. Only the story and OC characters.

"Speech": "Jinchuriki"

'Thoughts': "Jinchuriki"

**[Transition]**: **[Flashback]**

**"Bjuu Talking/ Jinchuriki Mode"**: **"Hello Kit..."**

**'Bijuu Thought' **:** 'That Kit'**

_"Flashback talking/ Divine being talking": "Hello Naruto-kun"_

_'Flashback thoughts/ Divine being thoughts': 'That Boy'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've updated a little bit and added a few more elements that I felt was lacking. Hopefully these are few more improvements than what it was before. Hopefully it would be better to read as well. Well Happy Holidays everyone. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Congratulations Naruto! You Pass!", Iruka said with a show of pride. "Alright! Thank You Iruka-sensei!", said Naruto with a foxy grin. He then tackles the man into a hug. "Umph! Calm Down Naruto, I'm still hurt you know.", he chuckled. "Ops! Sorry Iruka-sensei. Hehe...", Naruto replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go home Naruto while the Anbu take over.", Iruka said. "Okay Iruka-sensei!", Naruto exclaimed. _

**[Hokage's Office Same Time]**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shinobi, was watching the interaction between teacher and student through his crystal ball, but they were more like brothers though. He chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm when he made genin, but had frowned at how he got it. He should have known Naruto would have trouble with the clone technique considering his reserves and should have acted upon it from the beginning.

Now he almost died, the Kyuubi revealed to him, and all because of a greedy traitor. 'This is getting out of hand. Even though he looks happy on the outside, I know the truth behind his mask. The pain that is hidden.', Hiruzen thought sadly. '... It is time I told him about his mother... I did promise him all those years ago.'

**[Flashback]**

_"__Jiji! Jiji!", a six year old Naruto yelled as he ran into hokage's office. "What is it Naruto-kun?", Hiruzen replied with a warm smile. Naruto tackle his surrogate grandfather, and started crying into his robes. "Jiji *sob* was my mom *sob* a whore?", Naruto asked. _

_The old hokage froze at this and start to tremble in rage. "Who said that to you Naruto-kun?", he asked in a voice cold as ice._

_"__S-s-some of the civilian children *sob* f-from the academy were picking on this *sob* girl, when I came into stop them, they b-beat *sob* me up. They called my mother a slut, a whore, and a *sob* b-bitch that never amounted to anything.", he sobbed. _

_By now, the old Hokage was leaking a massive amount of killing intent that caused the desk to crack. 'How dare they! Once I figure out who they were, I will personally make sure they will never become shinobi in my village!', the hokage roared in his mind._

_He then felt a shiver and looks down to see Naruto shivering in fear from the killing intent. Subsiding it, he comforts Naruto until he calms down. Hiruzen lifts Naruto up and makes him look straight into his eyes. _

_"__Naruto-kun... Your mother will never be any of those things. Those people who call her that don't even know her and if they did, they would be either ashamed or too wicked to even care. Those who are this way will never amount to anything worthwhile in their life. You got that Naruto-kun?" The little boy nodded solemnly._

_"__J-jiji can you tell me about my mother and who she was?", the little boy asked. "I can't disclose her name Naruto-kun. I'm sorry about that.", the old man said. "Why not?!", Naruto whined cutely. _

_Chuckling. "Because she made many enemies through out her life and many would do nothing but want revenge on her through you. But it doesn't mean that I can't describe her for you. Is that okay?", Hiruzen said, smiling warmly. _

_Naruto nodded. "Okay jiji!" _

_"__Now Naruto-kun. Your mother was a lot like you when she was young and sometimes when she was an adult. She was loud, brash, and stubborn, but she would always help those in need even if she didn't know them...", he said while checking if Naruto was paying attention. Seeing that he was, he decided to continue._

_"__Like you Naruto, she was an orphan, her family killed because of war. She always wanted a family after that. She was very happy when she became pregnant with you and it turned out to be the happiest 9 and a half months of her life. She was excited to have you.", he said. _

_"__How do you know jiji?", Naruto asked._

_"__Because Naruto-kun, I knew her personally and I've never seen her so happy before. Now Naruto-kun, I must say your mother was a kunoichi. A very, very powerful kunoichi, she made a lot of enemies during the last war. That is why I can not disclose her name until you are 16 years old."_

_Naruto looked disheartened by that and the old man felt it._

_Sighing. "But you can learn her name and have her heritage if you pass the academy and become a shinobi. She wanted you to be able to fend for yourself before learning of her and your heritage, okay." _

_"__Then I will be the best shinobi in the entire village! I'll become Hokage! Dattebayo!", Naruto exclaimed. _

_Chuckling at the boys antics and verbal tic. 'That is another thing that they have in common...', he thought with a smile. "Then I'll be waiting to give you that hat.", he said with a warm smile. _

_"__Just you wait! I'll be the best hokage ever!", Naruto said. Hiruzen smiles warmly at the boy._

**[End Flashback]**

Smiling warmly at the memory, he climbs out of his chair and walks towards Minato's picture frame. Taking down the picture, it reveals a safe. He bit his thumb, smears the blood on the safe and drawing some chakra. The hidden seals on the safe start to glow and unlock it.

Opening the safe, he pulls out a letter, a picture, and a scroll, all with red swirls on them. He then closes the safe and reseals it. Putting the picture back in place, he walks and sits into his chair. He starts working on his paperwork, waiting for Naruto to come. 'Damn, this paperwork! Minato, how did you deal with this?!', the Old Hokage cried in his mind.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino were at the hospital. Iruka is currently getting patched up by Naruto's personal doctor, Ryoko Mikado. She has short auburn-like hair and green jaded eyes. She has fair skin that shows a soft complexion and a light blush that compliments her face. She also has unusual elvish like ears, but that only added to her beauty.<p>

With a soft smile on her face that would make any man's and some woman's heart stop from the beauty. She has a good figure that is a perfect ratio of bust, waist, and hips. Her breast were a mid-d cup that complimented her well.

She wore a pink blouse with several of the top buttons off, showing a consider amount of skin, a black skirt that came up to her lower hips, and black heels. She also wore a white lap coat that hung loosely off her shoulders.

Iruka, blushing, had are a hard time not looking at her considerable bust while being treated. Noticing this, Naruto started to have crafty ideas of getting his surrogate siblings together.

Ryoko has always been there for him since a young age, when he was almost killed by a mob. She was the only one who would treat him until the shinobi doctors arrived and finished treating him. She became his personal doctor ever since, along with the head shinobi doctor, who gave him monthly check ups. She also became his psychiatrist and knows things about him nobody knows about except for Hokage-jiji.

Thinking about his surrogate grandfather, he remembered how he promised to tell him about his mother. Smiling at the thought, he could not help but get excited to get to learn about her. "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?", a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh nothing Ryoko-nee-chan, just thinking of something jiji promised me.", Naruto said.

"Oh? And what is this promise that I don't know about, hmm?", Ryoko asked with a small giggle.

Naruto gives a soft smile. A true smile that few ever get to see but never forget. Both Ryoko and Iruka are surprised by this and now even more curious at what the Hokage promised him. "He promised to tell me about my mother.", Naruto said softly but clearly. Both adults widen their eyes at this.

**[15 Minutes Later, the Hokage's Office]**

Continuing his paperwork, The Hokage hears a knock on the door. "Come in.", the old monkey said.

"I'm here jiji!", Naruto exclaimed as he rushed through the door. Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's antics.

"Good to see you Naruto-kun! Causing a bit of mischief I see.", Hiruzen said, eye smiling. Naruto chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head.

"Hehe... In my defense I was tricked into taking it.", he responded.

"Mhm... and it has nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to take on Mizuki yourself and learn cool new jutsu. Would it?", the old man asked with a knowing smile.

Naruto freezes up at this. Naruto was always a good sense of character and knowing if someone is lying or not. "Hehe, you caught me jiji.", he responded nervously.

"Although it was brash and downright reckless, it did help me expose a spy within the village so good job. This will be secretly put on your record under A-Rank missions. The funds will be put into personal account okay?"

"Wow! Thanks jiji!", Naruto said. He beats his former sensei, become a ninja, learns about his mother, and get paid while doing it. Best. Day. Ever!

"Just don't do anything like that unless you are either ordered or can handle the situation okay?", Hiruzen said with a sickly sweet smile with a little bit of killing intent.

"O-of course! Hokage-sama...", he chuckled nervously.

"Good. Now let's get onto our next order of business.", the hokage said, snapping his figures. Four figures jump out of the shadows and out of the room, and seals starts to glow.

"Huh?", Naruto questions.

"Privacy seals. Good for when you want to talk in private and other... explicit reasons.", he said but whispered the last part, but Naruto heard him.

"I don't want to hear your personal love life jiji. Too much information.", Naruto deadpanned. Seriously, He did not want to know.

The Old Hokage chuckled. "Good point.", he responded. "Now Naruto-kun, what is said today does not leave the room unless you trust them completely. Okay?", Hiruzen said.

"You got it Jiji!", he said. Smiling, the Old Hokage pulls out three items, as Naruto recognizes as a letter, a picture, and a scroll.

"Now your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan." "Clan?!" " Yes she is from the basically extinct clan of the Uzumaki which held from the island nation of Ushiogakure. They were a very powerful and feared clan. You should know them from the history lessons over how Konohagakure was founded.", the Old Hokage said.

"But Jiji, I never heard of them at all. I know I lack in my studies but it has never been mentioned at all in any of our lectures.", Naruto exclaimed.

The Hokage was shocked which turned into ferocity. 'I'll get the bottom of this after this is over.', he growled in his mind. "I'll check into that once I have the time. That should be in your curriculum." Naruto nodded at this.

"This is a picture of her.", Hiruzen said as he gives the picture.

It was a red headed woman with beautiful amethyst eyes. She had light tan skin that made her glow in the picture. She had a small bulge under her shirt and apron, showing she was pregnant. She had a foxy grin like Naruto's and seem to glow in happiness.

"Kaa-san...", Naruto whispered as tears started to pour from his eyes. This was the first time he had a clue about his parents. He always wondered about them and what they were like. Even though his jiji would reassure him that his parents were great people, he had a linger of doubt in his mind. That his parents were not the people jiji told him they would be. Now he some proof that what jiji told him was true and was truly happy for it.

The old monkey saw the tears and couldn't help but smile. This was not the tears of sorrow in which he saw so many times before. No. These were tears of happiness, tears that he has never seen on the boy ever in his life.

Hiruzen frowned at that. He failed as a guardian, he failed Kushina, he failed Minato... He failed the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hiruzen... P-protect K-kushina. Keep the Uzumaki legacy alive.", a dying man said, as he laid in on the ground. "I will old friend, now rest. May peace be found in the next life, a younger Hiruzen responded with conviction._

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry old friend. I have failed you and your clan... But not anymore. The Uzumaki will live. Their legacy will live on in Naruto-kun and one day they will return to their former glory. I'll make sure of it.', the old monkey thought. He waited a couple seconds in order for him to calm down before continuing. "And this is a letter from her.", Hiruzen said as he gives the letter to Naruto.<p>

Naruto takes the letter, wiping the tears from his eyes, and opens it. He sees that it has some dried tears on the corners of the letter. At first he has a little trouble reading it, but gets it after a few seconds. Hiruzen, however, notices and narrows his eyes at this.

* * *

><p>Dear Sochi,<p>

I am so sorry that I can't be there for you. I-i can't say that enough to you. By now, that old monkey, Hiruzen, should have revealed to you that you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. I am so sorry, but there was no other choice. The only thing I can say and hope that you could forgive me and your father for it being sealed inside you. Being the previous container, I know what it is like to be alone and afraid, but you must persevere and keep moving forward. I will give you a piece of advice that the previous container gave to me. Her name was Uzumaki Mito, the first hokage's wife and my great aunt. She housed the Kyuubi for a long time, and told me not to be afraid or hate him because it will only fuel his hate. No. You must first fill yourself with love and then fill him with it in order to counteract his hate. Try to come with an understanding and form a companionship with him to get rid of his hate. I know you can do it sochi!

...Sochi... You have godparents... Unfortunately, they may not be able to take care of you. Your godfather is a self-proclaimed super pervert. God I hate that man. Anyway, He maybe your godfather, but he has a very dangerous and important job. One that decides the fate of the village every single day. Do not hate him for not being there, he thought of your father like his own son and will do anything to protect you. He'll probably make it up for you later. If he doesn't... Kick his ass ~Dattebane! Also make sure to punish him for being a pervert sochi. Also don't follow his ways or I will come down from heaven and kick them out you got it! ... Anyways, your godmother is a bit different. She has lost a lot to this village and many loved ones. Me dying may draw her over the edge and she may leave the village right after hearing of my death. Don't hate her for this ok. Try to reconcile with her and form a bond with her. I believe that you will be the only one to knock her out of her depression. I believe in you.

Now sochi, in the scroll is your inheritance from the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki were a powerful and feared clan and an ally to Konoha before the 2nd Shinobi War. It was destroyed unfortunately right after I came to Konoha, and I was left an orphan. The scroll contains most of the Uzumaki clans techniques from taijutsu and kenjutsu to ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. Use and learn from them well. They will teach you your heritage, our history, our traditions, and what it truly means to be an Uzumaki! Dattebane! ... Curse that verbal tick! Anyways my time is running out sochi. Eat your vegetables, Listen to your teachers, and become the best at whatever you want to do in you life. I believe in you sochi and I love you.

From Love,

Your Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki

P.S: You are engaged to one of the daughters of friends of mine and your father. And you may or may not be put in the CRA.

P.S.S: Make some grand babies for me to love from above sochi!

* * *

><p>Naruto finishes reading the letter, tears running down his eyes and a smile graced on his lips. He blushed at the last bit.<p>

"Wait!? Engaged?! To who?!", Naruto yelled. He couldn't be engaged! He was only fourteen and hadn't any idea about them! 'I haven't even had my first kiss yet and now I'm engaged!', he thought.

"I have no idea Naruto-kun. but I'll get into it, okay.", Hiruzen replied. 'It couldn't be them, could it? Well they were Minato's and Kushina's best friends so it is possible.', the old man thought.

"Okay jiji.", Naruto said. "... I have godparents...", he said. He had godparents? Where were they and why haven't they taken him with them or at least checked up on them. Why did they leave him alone dammit! It wasn't fair!

Seeing the boys frustration, Hiruzen frowned. 'I need to resolve this quickly before it ends badly.', he thought. "Naruto-kun...", he started before he was cut off.

"Why...?", the boy growled. "Why was I left alone! When I had godparents! GODPARENTS! Why were they not here?!", the boy yelled in anger, releasing some of the Kyuubi's chakra.

'I have to stop this now!', the old monkey thought as he shushined to the boy and enveloped him into a tight hug. That seemed to calm him down enough for him to listen to reason. "Naruto-kun... I am sorry that your godparents are not here. But that is all in the past. We cannot change it. All we can do is live in the now and prepare for the future.", he said sagely. The boy nodded hesitantly. "Now Naruto-kun, you read your mother's letter. At least try to reconcile with them before shunning or hating them?", he asked.

I- I don't know jiji. It. It just hurts so bad. All the pain. All the hate... But I will try jiji.", he responded, almost in anguish.

The old hokage nodded in understanding. "I understand Naruto-kun... That's all I want.", he said. 'You owe me Jiraiya... Tsunade... This boy almost snapped and the chance to reconcile with him almost destroyed. You better come up with something worthwhile for him.', he thought.

The Old Hokage let go of the boy before moving back to his desk and grabbing the scroll. He looks at it before handing it to the young Uzumaki. Naruto then examined it a little closely. It was double the size of a standard sealing scroll. The cover was red with a red swirl as a seal to hold it together.

"Now Naruto-kun, this scroll can't be opened unless it is from the blood and chakra of an Uzumaki. There are a lot people who would kill to have the power in this scroll. Be careful Naruto-kun.", the Hokage said. Especially those in the council and do not forget his old teammate, Danzo. The old war hawk has wanted his position for years and would stop at nothing to get it. When Naruto was first introduced to the council, Danzo suggested that Naruto would be turn into a weapon for Konoha but was quickly shot down by the shinobi council and himself.

"I will jiji.", he said as takes the scroll and was about to leave. "Oh and jiji. I have a question.", he asked.

"What is it Naruto-kun?", the old man questioned.

"When I beat up Mizuki, I could have swore I saw different angles and ways I beat him up. Why is that?", he asked.

"Well you seem to realized the secret to kage bushins. When a clone dispels, it gives the memory to the user. It is great for training and scouting. However, be careful, too much information at once can cause severe damage to the brain, and it is very chakra intensive, but I doubt it would cause too much problems with your huge reserves.", he explained.

"Okay jiji, I think I get it and I will.", Naruto said, before leaving but is stopped.

"Oh and Naruto-kun.", the Hokage said.

"Yes Jiji?" "Come to my office tomorrow morning okay.", the Hokage said. "I will jiji. Goodnight!", he said, running off to his house. Tonight was a good night for him.

"You too. Naruto-kun!", he said with a small smile.

"... You can come out now.", the Hokage said. There was a tense pause. "Hmm... It seems we have a rat.", the Hokage said, before appearing in front of the book shelf and stabbing one of the books. The book falls to the ground and in a puff of smoke, reveals an Anbu with a demon mask on and the word Kanji for Root on it.

Narrowing his eyes, he is about to pick the Anbu up when a seal activates and he incinerates into nothingness. 'What are you planning... Danzo?', the Old Hokage thought before sitting back in his chair. "Sigh. Damn this paperwork.", he said as he sat down. 'Naruto-kun... I promise will make things better for you. I will fix my past wrongs and make sure that you will have a happy life.', he said before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>Naruto had just gotten home with the scroll, the letter, and the picture. He put them in a secret compartment in one of the walls. "I'll look at the scroll later, but now I need a bath!", he said to no one in particular. Taking off his clothes and grabbing a towel, he heads to the bathroom. "Ah... That is good feeling", he said as he leans into the hot bath. Naruto then looks out the window and into the stars.<p>

'Kaa-san...', he thought. He thought of the letter and the words that she had spoken. 'Don't worry Kaa-san. I will become a splendid shinobi. I will befriend and cure the Kyuubi of all his hate. And I will become Hokage! Dattebayo!', he thought. '... I will also try to reconcile with my godparents even if they don't want me to.' The boy spent a few seconds of recollection as he looked out his window into the pale moonlight and the night starts. Suddenly, a bright glow appears in front of him 'Huh?', he thought. A girl, about his age, then appears right before him, landing on him in the process. "Ouch... What hit me?", he thought aloud as he felt something soft in his hands. ... He gave it a small test squeeze. "~Ahn!", moaned the soft feeling he was holding. Naruto then looked up to see her... The most beautiful he has ever seen.

She was naked. Very naked. She had fair skin that seem to glow in the lighting. Her skin is very soft, softer than he ever felt before. She had short pink hair with beautiful amethyst eyes. He lastly saw a black tail protruding from her tailbone with a heart shape end to it. He then felt something on his hands and gave them a quick squeeze eliciting a moan from the girl.

Realizing what he has done, he tried to pull back and say sorry, but was blocked by the bathtub. She seem to notice as well but before he could say anything. "Kyyyaaaaahhhhh!", she screamed. "Pervert!", she yells before she jumps up. Unfortunately, she slipped and fell onto Naruto's head, knocking her out.

"Ow! Are you alright?!", he tries to ask as he rubs his head.

He notices her out cold. 'Oh shit! Where she come from and how she get in here?!', he thought. Sigh. "Well there is no way to ask her until she wakes up, so I'll just have to wait and take care of her.", he said while getting out of the bath and grabbing a towel. Picking her up bridal style, he takes her to his room. Drying her off and dressing her in some of his old sweats. Well without looking at her, which was a pain in the ass to do. "I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert.", he repeated over and over again.

**[A few hours later]**

Momo Deviluke jumped in fright as she was in unfamiliar surroundings. 'Where am I?!', she thought. "Calm down. Your alright.", a voice said from beside her. She turns to see a boy, her age. He has sun kiss hair, with a deep tan skin. He had deep electric blue eyes that held so many layers and complexity, she could get lost inside them. He also had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. 'That's so cute!', she inward squealed. 'And so ever sexy and... feral.', she thought, inwardly licking her lips. She also noticed he was very short for his age and skinny but she knew he would be a hot one in couple of years.

"So you have a name?", the boy asked. He was quite interested in who this girl was and why she land in his bathroom. And why the bathroom.

"Momo. Momo Deviluke.", she said softly with a twinge of pain. She tried to pull herself up but the boy pushed her back down.

"Wait, you have a minor concussion. You need to rest.", the boy said softly.

Resisting at first but decides to lay back down, she looks at the boy. "What is your name?", Momo asked tiredly like she is about to pass out.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto.", the boy said with a soft smile that causes her to blush.

"Naruto... That is a interesting name. Fishcake right?", she said in a teasing manner.

"It means Maelstrom...", he grumbled eliciting a light giggle from the girl. "So is Momo. Never heard a name like it... Rest now, we'll talk more in the morning."

Nodding, she resting her head on the pillow. 'He couldn't be all bad if he is taking care of me, could he?', she thought before falling blissfully asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fiction in a long time so tell me how you think about it. Tell me any grammatical errors. Also the harem is already made so don't ask.<strong>


End file.
